Handlung (Gosedai)
Hier wird also die Handlung von Gosedai veschrieben. Zur besseren Übersicht wurde sie in Kapitel unterteilt. Kapitel 1 Hier also der Anfang der Story. Der Wüstenkrieg Im Wind-Reich tobte schon längst ein heftiger Bürgerkrieg. Seperatisten wollten das Wüsten-Reich gründen und thumb|314px|Karte zu Beginnhaben sich unter Sabakutai zu einer großen Macht zusammengeschlossen. Nach der geglückten Attentat auf den Daimyo begann der Krieg, sich seinem Höhepunkt zu nähern. Die Seperatisten nutzten all ihre politische Macht, auch aus den besonders Effektiven "verdeckten" Verbündeten bestehend, die ihren Seitenwechsel noch geheim hielten, um die Inthronierung des Nachfolgers zu verhindern und den gesamten Führungsapperat möglichst lahm zu legen. Deshalb nahm nun der Kazekage auch die Führung des Reiches in die eigene Hand und konnte besetzte Gebiete zurückerobern, die schon als Teil des neuen Reiches deklariert waren. Nun wurde Sabakutai aber von Ärger über das Scheitern seines politischen Angriffes und die Rückeroberunden, Wut und Hass gegen den Kage und vor allem durch Übermut aufgrund der bisherigen Erfolge geblendet. So marschierte er mit all seinen Truppen gegen Suna-Gakure. Der Kazekage selbst trat schnell in die Schlacht ein, um sein Dorf zu schützen. Tatsächlich entstand ein harter Kampf, bis der Kazekage persönlich gegen den Anführer seiner Feinde antrat. Als er diesen besiegte, vom Kampf bereits etwas geschwächt, konnte er seine finale Kunst kurz vor seinem Tod aktivieren. Das Jutsu des Fesselns hielt den Kage kurz fest, bis eine riesige Explosion von Sabakutai ausging, die nicht nur seinen ohnehin beinahe toten Körper zerfetzte, sondern auch den des Kage. Zudem wurden Truppen von beiden Seiten verletzt und getötet. thumb|left|Tachikazes Sohn Dass Späher eine einzelne Person gemeldet hatten, die sich im Schritt-Tempo nähere, war bald vergessen, da sein Sohn Sababatai mit einigen Verstärkungstruppen kam. Das Dorf war nun in Panik und Trauer, gleichzeitig mangels Anführer unorganisiert, bis Tachikaze die Führung übernahm. Doch nun war sein Sohn aus der 40-monatigen Verbannung zurückgekehrt. Er hatte in normalem Gang kommen müssen, weshalb er nicht in die bisherige Schlacht eingreifen konnte, doch nun find er Sababatai in einem Sabaku Kyu, während er´dessen Hilfstruppen unter einer riesigen Sandwelle begrub. Er zwang den Feind zur Kapitulation, tötete ihn aber dennoch. Durch diesen Verdienst wurde er wieder ins Dorf aufgenommen, aufgrund seiner Stärke direkt als Jonin. Sein Vater wurde neuer Kazekage. Der Anbruch der Nacht An diesem Abend trafen Boten aus Getsu-Gakure bei Kiyugaki, dem Eremiten und einer bisher nur als dunkle Silhouette bekannten Gestalt auf. Sie kündigten an, die Nacht würde bald einbrechen. Der Clan-Kampf Im Clan-Reich eskalierte nun mal wieder eine Clan-Fede. Aber dieses Mal kam es nicht zu einem kleinen reichsinternen Krieg. Alle Bezirke schlossen sich bald zu zwei groeßn Blöcken zusammen. Da verwies der Daimyo die Vertreter der Aggressoren der Versammlung und ersetzte sie durch Vertreter seines Clans. Nun wurde eine Blitz-Verordnung verabschiedet, die den Krieg unterband. Dieses Vorgehen zwang ihn zwar zum Rücktritt, er hatte aber sein Land gerettet. Nun wurde ein neuer Daimyo gewählt, natürlich aus einem anderen Clan. Er hieß Sharain. Die ersten Fürsten Nun tauchten bei den vier Fürsten des Mond-Reiches Shinobi auf, die diese ermorden wollten. Da es sich um die vier stärksten Shinobi des Reiches handelte, vielleicht abgesehen von Ishidate, gelang allerdings nur ein Mord. Die anderen konnten sich behaupten. Yugi selbst tötete Ishidate, weshalb sein Amt nun vakant wurde. Benten, ein Handlanger Yugis, besetzte seinen Thron und ging nun gegen seine Kollegen vor. Sein Veto verhinderte eine Neuwahl. Yugi selbst nahm nun die Absetzung der anderen in die Hand und trat gegen Yar'r Rag'g an, der mit Meiton kämpfte. Dieser konnte das Yamiton absorbieren und es als blaues Feuer auf Yugi zurückwerfen. Dieser setzte nun schwarzes Chakra frei, das seinen Köprer umgab und ihn schneller und stärker machte. Als Yar'r dieses einsaugte, erlitt er selbst schmerzen und seine Chakramenge sank rapide. Zudem konnte er keine blauen Flammen abfeuern und war nun den Schlägen seines Gegners ausgesetzt. Er hatte das negative Chakra des Reibi absorboiert. Bewusstlos wurde er von Yami verschleppt. Neuer Fürst wurde Yakscha, offensichtlich nach dem Grüdner des Reiches benannt. Der neue Fuchs Als der Genin Nito und sein Team auf einer normalen Mission waren, wurden sie plötzlich überfallen. Während Nito beschäftigt war, kämpfte sein Team. Der Sensei nahm es allein mit zwei Gegnern auf und schien zu gewinnen. Nitos thumb|185px|NitoFreund warf ein Riesenshuriken nach seinem Gegner, der es zwar mit dem Schwert parierte, aber ein zweites, leicht kleineres Riesenshuriken übersah, das unter dem offensichtlichen geflogen war. Er konnte auch diesem Ausweichen, übersah dadurch aber die normalen, kleinen Shuriken, die an Drähten befestigt waren. Mit diesen wurde er nun gefesselt. Der Genin zog den Gegner nun zu sich, dieser sprengte die Fesseln aber mit einem Taijutsu und schlug seinen Gegner mit einem Hieb bewusstlos. Dann nahm er sein Schwert auf und durchbohrte den Jungen. Die Heilerin des Teams warf einige Kunai, die aber abgewehrt wurden. Dann warf sie zwei Rauchbomben, um ihren Teamkameraden mitzunehmen und zu heilen. Der Gegner steckte also sein Schwert in den Boden und holte einen Krug heraus, der den Rauch aufsaugte. Diesen warf er vor sich, aber das Mädchen sprang zur Seite, bevor er Explodierte und bekam so nur etwas Ruß und ein paar Schrammen ab. Der Körper ihres Teamkameraden hingegen war zerfetzt worden. Wütend lief sie auf den Angreifer zu, der sie hinten am Kragen packte und hochhob. Also trat sie auf ihn ein, was ihn aber kaum beindruckte. Doch nach einer Zeit hatte sie all ihr Chakra in ihre Hand geladen und konnte ihm so einen schmerzhaften Schlag in den Magen verpassen. Diesen wehrte er nicht ab, da er keinen starken Angriff erwartet hatte. Nun rammte sie ihm ein Kunai in den Hals. Als er zusammengebrochen war, fiel auch sie in Ohnmacht. Nito hatte seinen Gegner indess mit seinen beiden einzigen Jutsus besiegt: Kagebushin und Rasenbo. Letzteres war ein Schlag, der durch rotierendes Chakra vor der Faust verstärkt wurde. Er lag bewusstlos am Boden. Der Teamführer hatte bereits einen Gegner getötet, fiel nun aber selbst. Nun stand Nito dem feindlichen Teamboss gegenüber. Vor lauter Wut, da er mittlerweile die Leichen seines Teams gesehen hatte, brach orangenes Chakra aus seinem Körper aus, das den anstürmenden Feind einfach wegdrückte und sich immer weiter verdichtete, bis zwei Schwänze hinten aus dem Chakra wuchsen, dann noch ein dritter. Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit und Stärke zerfetzte er so seinen Widersacher. Vom Kyubi angelockt eilte ein Anbu-Duo herbei. Doch auch Erui war angelockt worden. Zudem tauchte Gamao auf, der gerade das Dorf verlassen hatte, um Eremit zu werden. Ähnlich wie beim Ranton schoss Erui einen Lichtstrahl auf die Anbu, die allerdings seine Bewegung erkannten und auswichen. Doch er zog ein Kurzschwert und ohne dass man ihn noch weiter sah tötete er die Anbu nur mit Hilfe seiner unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit. Dann schoss er einen größeren Lichtblitz ab, der Nito zurückwarf und einen Teil des Chakras zerstörte, sodass sich ein Schwanz zurückbildete. Gamao beschwor einige Kröten und griff gleichzeitig mit Suiton an. Nito hatte sich mittlerweile beruhigt und das Fuchs-Chakra war ganz verschwunden. Er setzte sich auf einen Frosch und dieser verschwand plötzlich. Gamao griff noch mit weiteren Ablenkungen an, um selbst auch fliehen zu können. Nun wollte er Nito trainieren und sein Rasenbo zum Rasengan weiterentwickeln. Der Bruder-Kampf Nun musste Yugi noch gegen seinen großen Bruder Yomai antreten. Dieser beherrschte das Yamiton besser als sein kleiner Bruder und konnte sich diesem nun nähern und eine schmerzhafte Fuin auf seinem Bauch platzieren. Diese hielt den Bijou in seinem Inneren zurück, je mehr Schwänze er hatte, desto weniger funktionierde das Jutsu aber auch. Ohne Schwänze war das Reibi dem Siegel als ganz ausgeliefert. Doch Yugi wurde nun sauer und begann, das Meiton zu nutzen, um das gegnerische Yamiton zu absorbieren und seinen Bruder zu foltern. Dieser war über das neu erworbene Kekkei-Genkai verblüfft und beschloss, sich Yugi anzuschließen. Somit wurde Yugi zum Daimyou und regierte von nun an das Mondreich und Getsu-Gakure. Nun wollte er "Mond und Sterne vereinen zu einem großen Nachthimmel". Die Steine rollen Inspiriert von den Bürgerkriegen in Suna und im Clan-Reich und motiviert durch den geglückten Putsch in Getsu wollte nun auch Iwan sein Glück versuchen und die Herrschaft über das Erd-Reich übernehmen. Also involvierte er den Herren des Schlosses, in dem der Nationaltag bald wieder abgehalten werden sollte, um die gesamte Volksvertretung aufzulösen (vgl. Verfassung von Iwa). So konnte er den Tagungs-Ort präparieren. Leider konnte er den Raum selbst nicht beinflussen, da dieser versiegelt war. Als die Mächtigen Iwas also zusammen kamen, schnappte seine Falle zu. Die Wachen erstochen plötzlich, mitten in der Debatte, den Daimyo und die Volksvertreter. Die Anderen wurden von ihrer Rüstung geschützt. Sofort begannen der Veranstalter und der General ein Schwert-Duell. Da gingen vier Türen auf. Hinter einer Stand eine Ansammlung von Räubern, hinter der nächsten Sölder, dann sah man eine Zusammenstellung einiger Nuke-Nin aus dem ganzen Reich und zuletzt eine Armee von Golems. Der Kage wies seinen Jonin an, die Golems und Shinobi zu übernehmen, er kümmere sich um die Soldaten, Räuber und den Boss, der wohl irgendwo zu finden sei. Mit Futon: Daitoppa und Katon: Endan entfachte er einen Feuersturm, der die Räuber verschlang. Die Soldaten tötete er mit einem riesigen Lawa-Schwall. Der Jonin ließ den Pegel des Bodens um die Golems steigen. Diese Kunst verschlang die Monster langsam, fesselte aber schon zu Anfang ihre Beine. Dann benutzte er einige Ninjutsu, um es mit den Nuke-Nin aufzunehmen. Als der Kage eingriff und gerade einen von ihnen getötet hatte, tauchte plötzlich Iwan auf. Sein Bruder, Iuai war auch im Jonin-Rat und dessen Sohn Uaii war einer der besten Genin des Jahrganges. Dies hatte einen wichtigen Grund, der leider auch auf den Putschisten zutraf: Das Youton als Rubber-Kunst. Das konnte sogar zeitweise mit Imachi aufnehmen, der seinen Gegner allerdings in einem Jinton-Würfel einschloss und zu Staub verwandelte. Dann tötete er noch einige Nuke-Nin und besiegte sogar manche von ihnen nur, um sie noch inhaftieren zu können. Somit wurde dieser Putsch-Versuch vereitelt. Der bedrohte Wasserfall Eine persönliche Rivalität der Daimyos von Taki und Kusa um eine Frau führte schlussendlich zu einem Duell, das für beide tödlich ausging. Ihre Nachfolger führten also eine aggressive Politik, um sich für deren Vorgänger zu rächen. Also kam es zu einem Krieg zwischen den beiden Ländern. Schnell hatte Taki mit den Wasser-Künsten seiner Shinobi den Grenzfluss als Waffe benutzt, um die Frontlinie ins Feindesland zu verschieben und nun auch ihre Soldaten einmarchieren ließen. Als sie mit eher schwacher thumb|Taki hatte zuerst die OberhandGegenwehr weiter bis zur zweiten Verteidigungs-Ring vorgedrungen waren, wurden überall im bisher eroberten Gebiet Mienen gezündet, die große Teile der einmarschierten Soldaten und beachtliche Zahlen an Shinobi töteten. Zudem wurde der Fluss mit einer zuvor entwickelten Technik abgesaugt und sein Wasser versiegelt. Seine Quelle in einem Fels in Iwa no Kuni wurde ebenfalls blockiert. So gelang es Kusa, die Front nun hinter die ursprüngliche Grenze ins Land der Wasserfälle zu verlegen. Der Geheimbund In Kusa-Gakure gab es derweil ein Treffen der "Four Leafs". Setsu berichtete, dass die Vorbereitung für die Armee bereits in vollem Gange sei. Forto und Kaoto wollten in den Krieg eingreifen, doch ihr bisher noch verdeckter Anführer hatte andere Pläne. Kaoto sollte den Kane bewegen, sich selbst in den Krieg einzumischen, um sich seiner zu entledigen. Forto und Setsu sollten seinen Konkurrenten für dessen Nachfolge vorläufig aus dem Verkehr ziehen. Ein Mord würde das Dorf, das er ja selbst kontrollieren wollte, zu sehr schwächen. Die Verstärkung Taki schickte derweil ein Team an die Front, das das Blatt wieder wenden sollte: Rii, den Jinchuriki des Siebenschwänzigen Käfers, Taku, den Vorsitzenden des Joninrats, Ruu, die beste Heilerin des Dorfes und Gauri, einen Riki-Kämpfer, der etwas Heldenwasser dabei hatte. Sie brachten auch eine Verstärkung von einigen Chunin mit. Gauri wütete also in den feindlichen Reihen, bis er von einem Genjutsu gelähmt und dann von einem Soldaten getötet wurde. Ruu kümmerte sich um die Verletzten. Kusai, der Kusa-Kane, und Kaoto traten nun gegen Rii und Taku an. Taku öffnete zunächst eine Schriftrolle, au der er einen Krug, eine Naginata, einen Schirm und ein Paket beschwor. Rii hingegen griff mit Suiton an, um abzulenken. Kaoto benutzte seine Spezialität: Shakuton. Mit seinen Hitze-Attaken ließ er das Waffer verdampfen und fügte dem Gegner verbrennungen zu. Dadurch sammelte sich um diesen allerdings erstes Bijuu-Chakra. Er schlug also auf den Boden um Lehm-Doppelgänger zu erzeugen, die Kaoto allerings mit einer Hitzewelle zerbröckeln ließ. Plötzlich wurde er unter herabstürzenden Wassermassen begraben. Taku hatte das Wasser aus dem Krug für Suiton: Taki no Jutsu benutzt. Als er den Gegner gerade mit seiner Naginata durchbohren wolle, wurde der Schlag vom Schwert des Kane abgewehrt. Der ließ die Luft aus seinem aufgeblähten Mund und bließ Taku weg. Kaoto benutzte nun sein Kin-Jutsu und erhöhte die eigene Temepratur drastisch. Seine Geschwindigkeit stieg enorm an und seine Schläge würden heftige Verbrennungen auslösen. Als er also begann, Taku zu verfolgen und ihm einige Empfindliche Treffer zufügte und die Naginata zerstörte, benutzte öffnete dieser das Päckchen. Es setzte einiges an heilsamem Chakra frei, kurierte seine Wunden und stärkte ihn für den Kampf. So konnte er ausweichen. Rii hatte alle sieben Schwänze erhalten und sogar Flügel aus Chakra. So konnte er mit Kaoto mithalten und ihn töten, während Taku die Senbons aus dem Schirm auf Kusai schoss. Dieser benutzte das Futon, um die zurückzuwerfen, doch sein Gegner schützte sich mit der oberen Seite des Schirms.thumb|In Kusa kam es zu einem Machtwechsel Der politische Umbruch Begründet mit der Zuspitzung der Lage im Krieg entließ der Daimyo seinen Kriegsminister formell und vorläufig; er blieb ber wieterhin oberster General, musste sich nur vorläufig aus der Politk raushalten Dann ließ er seinen Innenminister den Posten ausfüllen. Nun trat er selbst zurück. Als Anführer der Truppen übernahm der ehemalige Kriegsminister als für die Restdauer des Krieges komissarisch das Amt. Soka, der bisherige Daimyo, wurde sein Innenminster. Er spielte also weiterhin eine wichtige Rolle in der Politik, trug aber keine militärische Verantwortung mehr. Gleichzeitig wurde gemeldet, Yuu würde mobil machen. Der wütende Clan All seine Berater rieten Sharain, dem neuen Daimyo des Clan-Reiches, sich mit einem Krieg zu profilieren. Getsu fürchtete er, mit Hoshi hatte sich sein Vorgänger gerade erst verbündet. Die benachbarten Großmächte fielen für ihn auch raus. Also griff er das Stein-Reich an, das ohnehin für fehlende Struktur und eine Vielzahl an Kopfgeldjägern und Kriminellen berühmt war. Diese hoffte er für die richtige Summe auf seine Seite ziehen zu können. Tatsächtlich drangen seine Truppen weit vor. Doch ein Mann kam auf einem verdächtig beigen Vogel geflogen und warf einen weiteren, kleinen Vogel ab. Dieser wurde plötlich riesig und explodierte so verheerend, dass diese eine Kunst den Krieg entschied. Ishido, der Bruder des Kane, hatte Bakuton: Kibaku Nendo C3 benutzt, um den Feind aus seinem Land zu vertreiben. Aber die Truppen des Clan-Reiches formierten sich neu und der nächste Angriff stand bevor. Er musste erfolgreich sein, sonst wäre Sharain zum Rücktritt gezwungen. Kriegsende Mittlerweile waren im eben beschriebenen Kampf mit Rii einige Shinobi gestorben. Ein Team aus Taki war seinem Jinchuriki zur Hilfe geeilt, aber leider vollständig verstorben. Auch Taku war gefallen. Auf der Gegenseite war auch jemand gestorben: Kusai, der Kane von Kusa-Gakure. Rii war schwer verletzt und wurde zurück in sein Dorf gebracht. Als diese Nachricht seine Heimat ereilte, bat man Soka, sein Amt kommissarisch zu übernehmen und seinen politischen Posten an einen geigneten Nachfolger zu übergeben. Nun bemühte er sich, zusammen mit dem ihm politisch folgenden neuen Daimyo, Friedensverhandlungen aufzunehmen. Also wurde ein Friedensvertrag geschlossen. Beide Länder sollten in Zukunft eine enge Zusammenarbeit pflegen, um solche Kriege in Zukunft zu verhindern. Der Wald brennt Das Wald-Reich hatte, wie bereits im voran gegangenen Krieg berichtet worden war, mobil gemacht, um das Klang-Reich anzugreifen. Dieses drängte das angreifende Heer zurück, bis auf einmal eine Armee aus Baum-Menschen anrückte. Dies waren Mokuton-Menschen, etwas über zwei Meter groß, die mit Holzwaffen kämpften und bald den absehbaren Sieg auf ihrer Seite hatten. Doch ein Team aus Shinobi, angeführt von einem Kagebushin des Kiyugeki, bewachte die nächst gelegende Stadt. Mit Futon: Daitoppa des Kagebushin und Katon: Endan eines Chunin wurde ein riesiger Feuersturm entfacht. Die ersten Reihen fielen auch durch die schiere Kraft dieser Kunst, einige andere wurden durch die Hitze zerstört, aber alles in allem waren die künstlichen Krieger nicht brennbar und rückten weiter vor. Nun kamen auch Shinobi aus Yuu-Gakure hinzu, die sich unter verhältnismäßig großen Verlusten des Teams entledigten und die feindliche Armee weiter zurückdrängten. Der alte Jäger Das folgende ereignete sich auf einer Insel, die sehr nah an der Ostküste des Wald-Reiches lag. Endlich hatten die Oinin Harukai aufgespürt, einen Kiri-Nukenin. Er war früher der Chef der Oinin gewesen, weshalb der Mizukage ihn persönlich fassen wollte. Als er sie traf, griff sie mit Suiton-Künsten an, er aber antwortete Doton. Doch sie konnte seine Kunst mit dem Futton zerstören. Aber er war der schnellste aller Oinin gewesen und konnte sie mit einigen mächtigen Ninjutsu überlisten, um zu ihr vorzudringen und sie zu durchbohren. Doch das Schwert wurde von ihrem Futton-Körper zersetzt. Ihr Arm wuchs plötzlich an und wurde sehr muskulös. Als sie den Gegner mit diesem Schlug wurde er ebenfalls zu Futton und tötete den Verräter beinahe. Trotzdem konnte dieser noch einige Zeit weiterkämpfen, bis er verstarb. Die Verstärkung für Oto Mittlerweile kamen einige Oto-Nin an. Sie kamen den zurückgedrängten Truppen zur Hilfe. Somit gewann Oto die Oberhand, aber nur bis auch auf der Gegenseite eine Verstärkung kam. Die Bürgerwehr wurde widerrechtlich an die Front beordert und zwei Mitglieder aus dem Senyui-Clan einige weitere Shinobi-Teams in die Schlacht führten.thumb|Kiyugeki Doch Kiyugakis neuer Schlachtplan war äußerst vielversprechend: Er sendete 3 Teams. Ein Team griff die Soldaten an, eines die Shinobi und eines die Baum-Männer. Zuerst die Soldaten. Ein Teammitglied zog seinen Mantel ab und entpuppte sich als Kagebushin von Kiyugeki, der mit zwei Kusanagis angriff und einige Männer tötete, bis er selbst zerstört wurde. Ein weiterer sprang hoch, formte ein paar Fingerzeichnen und tollerierte, dass er von einigen Pfeilen durchbohrt wurde, dann feuerte er 10.000 Senbons ab, die aus dem Wind-Element waren und deshalb alle Rüstungen durchdrungen. Ein nächstes Team-Mitlgied warf Leuchtgranaten über eine Einheit der feindlichen Armee. All die geblendeten Soldaten wurden in seinem Genjutsu gefangen und von ihren Feinden ausgelöscht. Das letzte Mitglied des Teams war ein Schüler Kiyugekis, der zwei riesige Dreiköpfige Schlangen beschwor, die die Armee angriffen. Die drei Shinobi wehrten gleichzeitig Baum-Männer und Ninja ab, die eingreifen wollten. Das Team, das gegen die Baum-Männer kämpfte, griff mit offensiven Elementar-Jutsus an. Einer mit Katon, einer mit Doton, einer mit Suiton. Sie vernichteten die Einheit nach einer Zeit. Der Kagebushin ging zu den Soldaten und entließ einen riesigen Schwall an Schlangen aus seinem Mund mit der Kunst Mandara no Jin, wodurch er sich selbst auflöste. Dies kostete noch sehr viele Soldaten das Leben. Gegen die Yuu-Nin fiel der Kagebushin sogar relativ früh. Ein Raiton-Künstler und ein Waffenkünstler schienen unverwundbar zu sein und unendliche Chakra-Reserven zu haben. Der Schüler Kiyugekis aus diesem Team starb auch bald. Zusammen mit den anderen Shinobi konnten sie aber den Feind zurückschlagen. Das Ende der Bäume Gleichzeitig wurde das Hauptquartier der Baum Menschen gefunden und angegriffen. Eine Granadier-Einheit aus Oto riss die Mauern nieder und Fürst Benten aus Getsu (nicht von Yuus Seite als dieser wahrgenommen) ließ einige Kuchiyose-Tiere anrennen. Sogar Vögel flogen über die Festung und ließen explosive Eier fallen. Ein Oto-Jonin und Kimera kämpften gegen die beiden Senyui, die durch die Anstrenungen bezüglich ihrer Armee geschwächt waren. Einen nahmen sie gefangenen, den anderen ermordeten sie. Nachdem die Baum Menschen auf dem Schlachtfeld zerstört worden waren, wurden sie nun hier ausgelöscht. Nach diesem Angriff zog sich der Kane ins hintere Land zurück und nahm seine Shinobi in einer großen Evakuierungs-Aktion mit. Sein Bruder floh ins Exil nach Kumo. Das vorläufige Kriegsende Die Truppen Otos belagerten mittlerweile Yuu-Gakure, während andere Einheiten schon weiter zogen und Gebiete östlich des Dorfes besetzten. Yuu fiel, aber der Kane wollte Friedensverhandlungen erwirken. Mittlerweile waren alle Shinobi zum Ort der Exil-Regierung von ihren Missionen zurückgekehrt und ihre Schlagkraft war nicht zu unterschätzen. Also schloss man einen Frieden, der große Gebietsabtretungen bedeutete. Oto zahlte allerdings auch Aufbauhilfe. thumb|330px|Die EroberungenMittlerweile hatte Yugi das Mokuton übernommen und einen Pakt mit Kiyugeki geschlossen. Er würde die Kekkei-Genkai absorbieren und dem Oto-Kane dann die Leichen überlassen. Dafür sicherte man sich eine gegenseitige Zusammenarbeit auch in Zukunft zu. Und Kiyugeki verpflichtete sich, ein spezielles Gen an Getsu weiterzugeben, deren Mediziner es noch einmal prüften, bevor sie es in Yugi einpflanzten. Nach der Niederlage forderte das eigentlich neutrale Eisen-Reich ein verschneites Waldstück, das man mal an den Gründer des Waldreiches als "Startkapital" verpachtet hatte, zurück, doch das ohnehin geschwächte Reich weigerte sich natürlich. Der Kampf um die Inseln Plötzlich landete Yogetsu Hoozuki auf einer Insel des Insel-Reiches. Sie lag nördlich der größten Insel des Reiches, Honshu, und östlich der größten Insel von Kiri, Hokkaido. Nachdem er eine Stadt nur mit seiner Oinin-Grundausrüstung und dem Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu erobert hatte, rückte die Armee der Insel unter der Leitung des Gouvaneurs persönlich an. Auch eines der drei hier abgestellten Shinobi-Teams. Um gegen diese Ninja zu bestehen, musste er weitere Suiton-Künste anwenden, konnte sie aber töten. Mit Suiton: Suiryudan ''schlug der die Armee zurück und erklärte die Insel für besetzt. Er rief sein Team, das diese Besatzung ausführte und die restlichen acht Shinobi tötete. Er selbst suchte weiter nach seinem eigentlichen Ziel-Objekt, das den Angriff wohl durchschaut und die Insel dieses Mal nicht verteidigt hatte.'thumb|left|300px|Neuste Änderung' Die Ehre des Clans In der selben Zeit hatte Sharain eine umfassende Zwangsrekrutierung nahegelegt, die alle Clans, besonders stark sein eigener, durchsetzten. Mit den bereits stehenden Truppen marschierte er ins eigentlich verbündete Stern-Reich ein, auf dessen Armbrust-Schützen er vorberteitet war. Die Mitglieder der Clans konnten sogar die Shinobi bezwingen. Gegen das Jutsu des Pfau kämpfte er selbst erfolgreich. Der Krieg wurde bald beigelegt, aber die Clans erhielten neue Gebiete. Sharains Clan verwaltete diese nun, da ihr Anführer sie erobert hatte. Aber aus dieser Logik heraus mussten sie auch die Schäden der vorangegangenen Niederlage zahlen, was sie aber für die neuen Gebiete in Kauf nahmen. Mittlerweile hatte Hanai Senyui überigens das Dorf Hana-Gakure, versteckt hinter den Blumen, gegründet. Der Fels im Nebel Mittlerweile hatte Kiri die Insel voll im Griff. Man hatte seinerseits drei Shinobi-Teams entsendet, sowie Soldaten und Kriegsschiffe. Auch gab es schon einen neuen Gouvaneur, der sich im Palast des Vorgängers aus dem Insel-Reich einrichtete. Die Oinin aus Yogetsus Team 1 stellten sicher, dass die Übernahme glatt ablief und kehrten dann in die Heimat zurück. Er selbst aber suchte weiterhin sein Ziel und durchsuchte die Insel, bis er einen vernebelten Felsen fand. Hier wimmelte es von gefährlichen Kreaturen im Wasser, weshalb er ersteinmal das ''Suiton: Goshokuzame ''einsetzte und zusätzlich echte Haie mit ''Ninpou: Kuchiyose no Jutsu beschwor, um sie alle zu töten. Dann fand er endlich Sangohan. Mit wenigen Fingerzeichen legte dieser den Oinin in ein Genjutsu. Doch der hatte das Anti-Genjutsu-Training des Man no Mizu, also des Wasser-Weisen, absolviert und konnte nicht gefangen werden. Nach einem Suiton-Schalgabtausch verwundeten sie sich gegenseitig mit Kibafudas. Doch der Hoozuki regenerierte sich einfach wieder. So griff er also an und sie lieferten sich ein Duell mit ihren Kurzschwertern, bis Sangohan entwaffnet wurde und mit einem kleinen Schnitt zurückweichen musste.thumb|Sanbi Dann aktivierte er sein Sanbi-Chakra und prägte sofort drei Schwänze aus. Im Nahkampf konnte der ehemalige Team -Kamerad von Harukai (damals Oinin-Team 1) es nun mit seinem Gegner mithalten, wenn er ihn auch nicht nachhaltig verletzen konnte, reduziere er doch dessen Chakra- und Wasservorräte. Doch dieser zog ein reisgies Schwert und konnte mit der Hilfe einiger weiterer Künste die Oberhand gewinnen. Beide versuchten nun, das Kampfgeschehen an den Rand des Felsens zu treiben, weshalb dies bald glückte. Harukai verwandelte sich vollständig in das Sanbi und schwamm nun im Meer und bildete noch mehr von seinem Genjutsu-Nebel aus. Doch der wahrscheinlich beste Suiton-Künster der Welt (vielleicht neben dem Mizukage) freute sich ebenfalls über diesen Kampfplatz. Er erschuf mehrere Mizubushin und benutzte nocheinmal das Kirigakure, um dem feindlichen Nebel Konkurrenz zu machen und seine nächsten Schritte zu verschleiern. Nun setzte er Suiton: Suigadan (Reißzähne) ein, um den von unten Bijuu zu verwunden. Dieser aber antwortete mit einigen Schildkröten von etwa einem Meter Höhe, die aus seinem Maul liefen. Als Yogetsu mit diesen Kämpfte, wurde er von einer Bijuu-Dama zerfetzt. Dann benutzte er aber Suiton: Dochuu Senkou und Samehadda, das ein Mizubushin hinter das Sanbi platziert hatte, raste durch das Wasser und schaute zur Hälfte heraus, wie eine Haifischflosse. Dabei verundete es das überraschte Sanbi und stol ihm erstes Chakra. Nun ging Yogetsu, sein Schwert aufnehmend, wieder in den Nahkampf über, bis er so viel Chakra absorbiert hatte, dass sich die Bijuu-Form zur dreischwänzigen Hülle zurückgebildet hatte. Gleichzeitig hatten ihn seine Mizubushin mit Suiton gedeckt, ihr Chakra war aber mittlerweile auch aufgebraucht und sie zerflossen. Nun konnte es der Messerlünstler wieder mit seinem Gegner aufnehmen und diesen als Gefangenen nach Kiri-Gakure zurückbringen. Er sollte nicht sterben, da man den Jinchuriki noch brauchte. Das Festland als Ziel Nun invadierte das Inselreich an zwei Stellen ins Festland: Das ohnehin geschwächte Waldreich wurde an seinen nicht bewaldeten Küsten im Osten attackiert, das Kohle-Reich aufgrund seiner enormen Montan-Ressourcen im Süden. Beide hatten Probleme sich zu wehren und gerieten zunächst in Rücklage. Doch Yari, der Bruder des Kane Naginata, konnte das Kohle-Reich beschützen. Mit seinem Shouton konnte er den Feind zurückdrängen und eine riesige Kristall-Wand errichten, die die Feinde nicht passieren konnten. Nach einem kurzen Aufatmen sicherte man nun alle anderen Häfen. Obwohl es so schien als würde der Feind nur von der kleinen Insel nahe des Ortes der letzten Landung angreifen wollen, konzentrierte man seine Truppen auf die Häfen und wollte keinen Rückschlag mehr riskieren. Yuu-Gakure sandte indess Shinobi, um den Feind zurückzuschlagen. Der Kumoshi-Zwist Nachdem man Hashimaru Kumoshi nicht zum Vorsitzenden des Jonin-Rates gewählt hatte, wurde noch einmal thumb|130px|Raidobetont, dass er der stärkste Shinobi des Dorfes sei, aber noch nicht reif genug. Um seine unglaubliche Stärke endlich unter Beweis zu stellen, forderte er seinen Vater zum Kampf heraus. Sie wählten einen leeren Kampfplatz an der West-Küste der Reiches. Er selbst aktivierte sofort eine Aura aus Hachibi-Chakra, die ihn umgab. So gingen die beiden in den Nahkampf über, aber Hashimaru unterlag. Also aktivierte er vier Schwänze und konnte es nun mit seinem Vater aufnehmen. Da sie im Nahkampf ebenbürtig waren, beschossen sie sich nun zunächst mit Ranton, bis Raido seine Raiton-Rüstung aktivierte und seinem Sohn einige sichere Treffer verpasste. Der entfachte nun alle acht Schwänze und konnte wiederum den Kampf ausgleichen. Doch dann begann ein Raiton-Kampf, in dem Hashimaru wiederum unterlag, aber er konnte mit kleinen Bijuu-Damas ausgleichen. Nun kombinierte er einen solchen Chakra-Ball mit einem zusätzlichen Ranton-Angriff, sodass er aufs Wasser ausweichen und das Hachibi freilassen konnte. Die riesige Mischung aus einem Oktopus und einem Stier verursachte mit seinen acht Schwänzen eine riesige Welle, die auf den Raikage zustürtzte. Doch dieser konnte durch die Welle springen. Hier erwarete ihn aber ein richtiges Bijuu-Dama, das ihn zurückwarf und verletzte. Dann bemerkte er auch noch seinen Sohn, der auf dem gigantischen Kopf saß und Ranton-Künste abfeuerte. thumb|left|130px|Hashimaru Einen Schlag des Monsters konnte er abhalten, indem er selbst gegen diesen Schlug. Daraufhin drückten beide mit der ganzen Kraft ihrer Arme, Raido konnte sich aber durchsetzen und das Hachibi zurückdrängen. Mit seiner unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit konnte er die vier Augen von seinem Sohn und dessen Bijuu austrixen und mit Raiton: Jigikudzuki Niohn Nukite, ''also konzentriert auf zwei Finger, einen empfindlichen Treffer landen, wurde aber von den Tentakeln des Hachibi weggeschleudert. Sein Sohn entsandte zur Ablenkung drei ''Raiton: Kagebushin, die er aber zerstören konnte. Einem weiteren Bijuudama konnte er ausweichen und mit Ichihon Nukite angreifen, der stärksten Variante seiner besten Kunst. Doch ein Kagebushin, den er übersehen hatte, führte ein Tauschjutsu aus, das das ganze Monster rettete. Dafür wurde er dann auch zerstört. Das Raiton, das von den Zerstörten ausging, wurde einfach von der Blitzrüstung absorbiert. Nun bekam Raido noch einen heftigen Schlag vom Hachibi ab, als er die Fingerzeichen für einen großen Blitz-Tieger schloss, der natürlich abgewehrt wurde. Dann sammelten beide Gegner Chakra, bis sie beide große Chakra-Bälle abschossen. Das eine war mal wieder eine Bijuu-Dama, das andere schien die finale Ranton-Kunst des Raikage zu sein. Sie hoben sich gegenseitig auf, aber Raido sprang durch die Explosion und landete einen weiteren wichtigen thumb|200px|HachibiTreffer mit Nukite, sodass sich das Hachibi wieder in einen achtschwänzigen Chakra-Mantel verwandelte. Dieser Rückschlag bedeutete aber keinen wirklichen Vorteil für den Vater, da er einges an Chakra verbraucht hatte. Auch hatte er durch die Erschöpfung langsam an körperlichen Vorteilen verloren. In einem einem erneuten Nahkampf kam es also immer noch nicht zu einer Entscheidung. So beschoss man sich erneut mit Ninjutsus, Raiton und Ranton, bis der Kampf unterbrochen wurde. Der Vorsitzende des Joninrates und der Assistent des Raikage verkündeten die Ankunft des höchsten Diplomaten aus Konoha und eines Shouten-Doppelgängers von Hirohito. Von diesen seien momentan drei Exemplara auf diplomatischer Mission, da der Hokage selbst wichtige amtsgeschäfte in seinem Büro abwickeln musste und zudem Angelgenheiten des Clans vor Ort zu klären hatte. Der Wald blamiert sich Das Wald-Reich wurde nun langsam nicht mehr ernst genommen. Schon wieder hatte man einen Krieg so gut wie verloren und forderte Friedens-Verhandlungen. Doch das Insel-Reich brach die Angriffe nicht ab. Also kam Hanai Senyu selbst zum Kampf-Platz, um mit Kaio, dem General der gegnerischen Invasoren, persönlcih zu sprechen. Doch es entwickelte sich ein direkter Kampf aus diesem Versuch. Zunächst beschoss man sich gegenseitig mit Wasser-Künsten, bis Kaio heißen Kalk spuckte. Gleichzeitig musste er Hanais Mokuton ausweichen, bis er dessen linken Arm traf und ihn zum Stillstand zwang. Dieser Arm war nun von einer schwerfälligen Masse bedeckt und zudem noch verbrannt. Dann aktivierte der General das Suiton: Amegakure no Jutsu und ließ es Regnen. Somit erstarrte der Kalk zu beton und der Arm des Kane wurde eingeschlossen. Auch erstarrte der Beton am Boden und seine Füße waren gefesselt. Somit ging Kaio mit seinem Schwert auf den Gegner zu, um ihn zu töten. Doch aus seiner Schulter schoss ein Monster-Kopf aus Holz, am Körper befestigt mit einem biegbaren Stamm. Der Insel-Ninja konnte sich retten, indem er sein Schwert rettete und mit Hilfe seiner Suiton-Künste weiterhin überleben, da diese durch den Regen erleichtert wurden. Der Körper des Monsters wuchs immer weiter an und erhielt sogar Klauen. Er breitete sich auf den Körper des Kane aus und ließ den Beton am Arm zerbrechen. Der am Boden wurde durch seine Wurzeln zerstört, die sich ausbreiteten. Mittlerweile hatte sich ein gewaltiges Monster und ein guter Schutz um den Kane gebildtet. Kaio konnte mit seiner Kuchiyose einen riesigen Varan beschwören, der es mit dem Monster aufnahm, während er aus einer Schriftrolle eine Naginata beschwor. Ihre Klinge war von einem Siegel gezeichnet, aber auch an der Unterseite gab es eine Kugel mit einem Siegel. Zuerst löste er die Kinge, auf der sich Raiton-Chakra ausbreitete, mit dessen Hilfe er die Holz-Barriere durchbrach und Hanai schwer verwundete, während sein Kuchiyose-Tier von einem eigenen Mokuton-Jutsu des Monsters besiegt wurde. Kaio sprang weg und schoss dem Holz-Getier heißen Kalk ins Geschicht, der sofort zu Beton erhartete. Dann schützte er sich rundum mit einer Kekkai und löste den Ball an der Naginata. Somit wurde Raiton frei, das sich über den Regen verbreitete und das Monster verletzte. Dann beschwor er aus der eben genannten Rolle drei Kunai mit jeweils zwei Kibafudas und warf diese in das Ungetüm und schützte sich wieder mit einer Kekkai, bevor er sie detonierte. Das Monster wurde zerfetzt und das Holz viel größtenteils tot zu Boden. Auf Hanais körper konzentrierte sich das Holz auf seine Schulter - als Abbild des Monster-Kopfes - und auf seiner Wunde, um die Blutung zu stillen. Doch das Rest-Chakra des Dämons ging auf den Kane über und er konnte wieder kämpfen. Mit seinem Doton schützte er sich vor dem Kalk, der wieder sofort hart wurde. Dann löste er mit Suiton den Regen auf und kämpfte weiter mit dem Erd-Versteck gegen gegnerische Wasser-Künste, bis er Kaio mit dem Mokuton besiegte. Er selbst war sich wohl nicht sicher, wie es mit seinem Dämon weiter gehen würde. Aber nun musste er sich auch mangels restlichem Chakra zurückziehen. Doch plötzlich tauchten Spezialeinheiten aus Getsu auf. Sie stellten fest, dass der General noch lebte und verarzteten ihn sporadisch. Dann nahmen sie den Verletzen mit und verschwanden wieder. Somit wurde der General der Gegner beseitigt und die Friedensverhandlungen wurden endlich aufgenommen. Aber natürlich ging es an anderer Stelle weiter mit der Expansion des Inselreiches. Der brüchige Kristall Nun griff der General Taiyaku mit seinen Landungs-Truppen die Südspitze des Kohle-Reiches an. Das Reich war sich zum einen noch sicher, dass die Kristall-Wand halten würde, und konnte zum anderen seine Truppen nicht so schnell von den verschiedensten Häfen zu diesem Schlachtfeld schicken. Doch Taiyaku formte wenige Fingerzeichen, bevor er seine Hände auf die Kristall-Wand legte, die nun verschwand. Sein Vize, versiegelte die Splitter in einer riesigen Schrift-Rolle. Gegen die restlichen Truppen, die an der sicher geglaubten Grenze ausharren mussten, vernichtete er mit Kibafudas, die er aus dieser Rolle beschwor. Doch diese wurde plötzlich von Kristall-Shukrien zerfetzt. Yari legte ein Genjutsu auf den Waffen-Küstler und tötete ihn schnell. Als er auch Taiyaku angriff, wurden seine Attacken mit Bakuton abgewehrt, bis er von einer riesigen Explosion verletzt wurde. Als er den Gegner mit einem Genjutsu belegte, konnte seine Spionage-Einheit dieses aus der Ferne lösen. Mittlerweile waren 10 Shinobi eingetroffen, die nun eben diese Einheit angriffen. Doch die Ninja aus dem Insel-Reich konnten ihren Angriff abwehren. Mittlerweile hatte auch der General einige Angriffe zurückstecken müssen, doch nur weil er Chakra gesammelt und mit Waffen gekämpft hatte. Mit einer extrem großen Explosion wollte er Yari endgültig töten, der sich aber mit Kristallen geschützt hatte und nun seinen Gegner erneut verletzen konnte. Doch durch diesen Angriff ließ er eine Schwachstelle offen, sodass er wieder schwer verletzt und musste eine letzte Kunst benutzen, um zu fliehen. Mittlerweile hatten die Truppen des Insel-Reiches alle Gegner getötet und konnten ihren General nun heilen. Doch nun tauchte eine diplomatische Delegation auf, die die sofortige Kapitulation der Eroberer forderte. Dann würde man nur sein eigenes Gebiet zurück zu beanspruchen und nicht noch weitere Gebiete zu erobern. Natürlich wurde diese Forderung als lächerlich abgetan. Also griffen die Shinobi an. Hirohitos Shouten nahm es mit dem feindlichen General auf. Die übrigen Ninja traten gegeneinander an. Der mächtige Eremit Kiyugeki wollte den Eremiten im Wald von Hi no Kuni herausfordern. Also entsandte er einen Shouten, einen Schüler, ein Experiment und 10 Kagebushin, um ihn zu töten. Die Schattendoppelgänger umringten den Eremiten und wollten ihn für den Anfang schwächen. Doch der streckte seine Arme aus und alle Zehn waren auf einmal zerstört. Dann beschwor der Shouten die fünf Elementar-Künstler mit Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, die bereits gegen das Wald-Reich gekämpft hatten. Die Kogaku griff mit Katon an, was der Eremit mit Suiton bekämpfte. Nun schlugen die Untoten mit Doton zurück. Dies schraubte sich immer weiter hoch, bis alle Elemente mehrmals durchlaufen wahren. Da tauchte ein fünfköpfiger Wolf auf, der von Sugaki getreten wurde. Als er eigentlich besiegt sein sollte, spaltete er sich in fünf einzelne Wölfe, die die fünf Untoten bissen. Diese wurden in den Wölfen versiegelt, die sich selbst dafür opferten. Da griffen zwei Taijutsu-Künstler an, Gam und Hag, während die Genjutsu-Künster Gin und Nig beide gleichzeitig Genjutsus auf den Eremiten anwendeten, sodass die Angriffe der anderen Beiden den Feind töten würden. Doch dieser kehrte beide Genjutsus gleichzeitig um und wehrte die körperlichen Angriffe ab. Mit Nan no Kaizou dehnte er seine Arme aus und drückte seine Gegner gegen Bäume, in denen er sie versiegelte. Plötzlich stand er hinter Gin und versiegelte ihn in einer Schriftrolle, ebenso mit Nig. Plötzlich standen zwei riesige Schlange vor ihm, die er mit Doton endgültig tötete. Ihre Leichen blieben liegen und verschwanden nicht wieder. Das Experiment aktivierte die 3. Juin-Stufe und stürmte an. Als der Eremit ihm eine Hand engegenhielt, aktivierte er ein Cho'odama Rasengan, das den Gegner tötete. Nachdem er ohne dass man sie überhaupt sah 30 Fingerzeichen geschlossen hatte, Chakra aller Elemente in seinen Händen zu einer Kugel geformt hatte, feuerte er das violette Seishitsudai mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf den Schüler ab, der nunmehr starb. Dann sammelte er Chakra um seinen Körper, das die Form eines Fuchses annahm. Als er ansprang, um den Shouten zu töten, wurde dieser Angriff sogar abgewehrt und der Doppelgänger versiegelte das äußere Chakra zusammen mit einer Menge des vorrätigen Chakra des Eremiten in dessen Bauch versiegelte. Als dieser die durch die Offensive entstandene Schwäche ausnutzen wollte, entschwand dieser aus dem bekannten Körper, als würde er sich häuten. Nun griff er mit dem normalen Rasengan an, aber sein Gegner wehrte den Angriff mit den drei Rashoumon ab. Zwei durchschlug er, ein weiteres zerschlug er mit der bloßen Faust. Dann benutzte er das Seishitsudai-Rasengan und sprang mit sogar für ihn hohen Geschwindigkeit an und vernichtete den Feind. Als plötzlich ein weiterer Schüler auftauchte, griff er diesen mit einem orangenen Chakra-Arm an, der weniger nach der Klaue eines Wolfes als nach der eines anderen Tieres. Doch er hatte bereits 10 Schlangen beschworen, weshalb der Eremit auf den Boden schlug und nun begann, sich selbst zu entsiegeln. Aus der Erde kam ein Dutzend Wölfe, die die Schlangen zerfleischten. Kiyugekis letzter Kagebushin ''sprach mit dem Eremiten. Dieser erklärte die bisherige Vorstellung sei nur eine kleine Kostprobe gewesen. Zu seinem Erstaunen erwiederte sein gegenüber dies und ließ den Kagebushin einfach zerplatzen. Dann verschwand er plötzlich spurlos. Das Finale der Insel-Expansion Im Wald-Reich hatte man sich also auf Gebiets-Abtretungen geeinigt, die deutlich kleiner waren als das besetzte Gebiet. Aber dafür verpflichtete sich das Reich, den Seehandel einzustellen und stattdessen der Kolonie des Insel-Reiches jede Menge Holz zur Verfügung zu stellen. Auch eine einmalige finanzielle Zahlung und die Übergabe einiger Waffen erfolgte. Zudem traten einige Söldner in den Dienst der Inseln, wurden aber weiterhin teilweise vom Wald-Reich finanziert, natürlich nur indirekt durch entsprechende Zahlungen in die Kasse der Kolonie, die der Hälfte des Soldes betrafen. Direkte Bezahlung hätte Loyalität unter den Truppen hervorrufen können. Also kam es doch zu einer klaren Niederlage und Demütigung des Wald-Reiches. Angesichts dieser Situation verzichtete das Eisen-Reich auf seine Ansprüche. Gleichzeitig kämpfte Hirohitos Shouten gegen General Taiyaku, um das Kohle-Reich als wichtigen Montan-Lieferanen für Hi no Kuni zu verteidigen. Bisher benutzte er nur das Sharingan, um seinem Gegner auszuweichen und sein thumb|328px|Die aktuelle KarteChakra zu reduzieren. Durch eine spezielle Kekkai auf seinem Rücken konnte die Spionage-Einheit ihn aber mit dem Chakra versorgen, dass die in versiegelter Form mitgebracht hatten. Da man bei diesem Angriff auf seinen General gesetzt hatte, war dieser extrem gut vorbereitet und mit Spezialitäten des Reiches ausgestattet, die entwickelt wurden, da keine gemeinsame Herkunft und damit keine nationalen Spezialitäten vorgelegen hatten. Daraufhin forderte Taiyaku seinen Gegner auf, die unfairen Augen zu bedecken. Dieser ließ sich tatsächlich ein Konoha-Stirnband geben, das er über die Augen band. Die Spionage-Einheit konzentrierte sich auf die beiden Kampf-Teilnehmer, um im Falle eines Genjutsus sofort eingreifen zu können oder sogar Hirohitos Angriffer vorherzusehen. Tatsächlich tauchte dieser plötzlich vor dem General auf, holte zum Schlag aus, aber als man versuchte, das über die Hand vermittelte Genjutsu zu lösen, fielen zwei Mitglieder der Spionage-Einheit in Ohnmacht, ohne dass sich das eigentliche Jutsu löste. Nur durch einen heftigen Schlag wachte Taiyaku wieder auf. Dann nahm der Hokage seine Sichel heraus und warf sie ohne natürlich die Kette loszulassen. Der Gegner wehrte mit einem Kunai ab und als die Sichel zurück kahm, legte der Doppelgänger seine Hand darauf. Während Taiyaku sich auf die Explosion freute, entschärfte Hirohito das Kibafuda und riss den wirkungslosen Zettel ab. Da er solche Listen unfair fand, schob er das Stirnband nun auf seine Stirn hoch, beschwor mit ''Kuchiyose: Raikou Kenka eine Katana und rannte auf den Feind zu. Dieser beschwor fünf Kagebushins, die mit Bakuton angriffen. Er wich aber immer aus und zerstörte sogar einen mit einem Shuriken. Als er den General köpfen wollte, tauschte dieser mit einem Kagebushin, der nun zerstört wurde. Daraufhin stellte er sich Rücken an Rücken mit den verbleibenden drei und alle aktivierten nach außen hin Explosionen. Somit wollte er ein Ausweichen unmöglich machen und sogar verhindern, dass der Shouten plötzlich hinter ihm auftauchte, da er auch mit Sunshin durch die explosionen gemusst hätte. Doch plötzlich stand er eben in der Mitte der drei Taiyakus und zerschnitt alle mit einem Schwerthieb. Die Schattendoppelgänger verpufften, während er abgetrennte Oberkörper des Echten furchtbare Qualen litt. Über ihm stand der Uchiha mit seinen mächtigen, rot leuchtenden Sharingan, die sein Gesicht in einen bedrohlich rötlichen Schein hüllten, während alles drum herum immer schwärzer Wurde. Bei genauem Hinsehen hatten die Sharingan sogar sechs Tomoe. In der Realität wurde der General gefesselt und sein Stellvertreter zu Verhandlungen eingeladen, während die Truppen beim Anblick des Generals, dem unendlicher Schmerz und tiefste Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben waren. Das Ergebnis der Verhandlungen war ein Rückzug des Inselreiches, eine Vertragliche Verpflichtung zu zukünftigem Frieden und eine Wiederaufbau-Hilfe in finanzieller und materieller Sicht. Die anliegende Insel blieb allerdings entgegen der anfänglichen Drohung unberührt, da man übereinkam, dass Konoha nicht für fremde Reiche Eroberungen durchführen sollte. Die Verkörperung des Hokage ließ wissen, dass es sich nur um knapp 30% seines Chakras handelte und diese noch nicht einmal knapp wurden. Zudem sei nicht eine offensive Kunst benutzt worden, geschweige denn auch nur eine der Geheimwaffen des Uchiha-Clans. Deshalb solle man sich in Acht nehmen und nicht die Insel Uzu angreifen, an der bereits Interesse bekundet worden war. Somit war die diplomatische Mission der Shouten von Hirohito bisher sehr erfolgreich: Das Verhältnis zu Kumo wurde durch die Gespräche verbessert, aber auch eindeutig das zum Kohle-Reich. Zudem erhoffte man sich von der Drohung Schutz für die Insel Uzu. Das Reich der Nacht Nun erklärte Getsu Hoshi den Krieg. Sofort marschierten ihre Truppen ein. Yugi selbst kam aufs Schlachtfeld. Als Hoshi-Nin mit dem Jutsu des Pfau angriffen, aktivierte er sein Reibi-Chakra und absorbierte das lila Chakra der Gegner. Dann tötete er sie mit Mokuton. Der General der Grenz-Einheit, Ox, tötete indess Getsu-Nin mit seinen Künsten. Doch mit Mokuton: Fumetsu no Jutsu schloss Yugi ihn in einen Holzsarg ein, dessen Material aus dem Boden schoss, bis er wieder in diesem verschwand und den Gegner lebendig begrub. Der vermisste Bruder Nito kehrte nach einiger Zeit nach Konoha zurück, wo er den vermissten Senshi Uchiha ersetzte, den sein Team auch sofort suchen sollte. Es bestand aus Shimaru Uchiha, Sara und Azura. Letzterer war der Sensei und beherrschte Katon und Futon, seine Spezialität war das Hien. Sara war eine exzellente Medizinerin, die auch im Nahkampf nicht zu unterschätzen schien. Shimaru benutzte das Katon und das Raiton. Sein Sharingan hatte sich entwickelt, als sein Vater, ein Nuke-Nin, der mit ihm und seinem Cousin Mobito zusammen geflohen war, vom "Weißen Reißzahn", dem besten Anbu von Konoha, ermordet wurde. Bevor sie aufbrachen besuchten sie besagten Mobito, der Senshis Bruder war. Der gab einen Hinweis, dem das Team auf eine Lichtung folgte, die vier Abzweigungen hatte. Also teilten sie sich auf. Jeder traf also auf einen Gegner. Nito griff mit Kagebushin an, die den Gegner hinhielten, bis er mit Rasenbo ''zuschlug. Doch der Tai-Jutsu-Kämpfer wehrte den Angriff ab und schlug den Chunin zurück. Da sprang noch ein Kagebushin an, den der Feind auch zerschlug. Doch dies war eine Falle und nun schnappte ein ''Drahtnetz, das auf dessen Rücken befestigt gewesen war, zu und fesselte den Mann. Dann warf ein weiterer Kagebushin mehrere Kunai, eines sogar mit Kibafuda, um den Angreifer zu verletzen, doch dieser überstand den Angriff und war nun sgar vom Netz befreit. Während er gegen den Schattendoppelgänger kämpfte, hatte Nito das Rasengan mit der Hilfe zweier weiterer Klone vollendet und griff nun mit diesem an, was den Gegner endgültig tötete. Shimaru benutzte Katon: Gokakyu, um den Gegner abzulenken, Raiton: Shuriken, um ihn zu verwunden und dank Kuchiyose: Raikou Kenka ein Riesenshuriken, das einer erneuten Ablenkung diente, bis er plötzlich hinter dem thumb|left|326px|ShimaruAngreifer stand und ihn mit Goken-Taijutsu besiegte. Sara war ihrem Gegner im Nahkampf durch hohe Körperkraft und deutliche Verstärung dank guter Chakra-Kontrolle sogar leicht überleben und konnte mit einigen Verletzungen gewinnen. Azura benutzte schlicht das'' Hien'', um den Gegner aufzuschlitzen. Seiner Ansicht nach handelte es sich um die stärkste Nahkampf-Technik des Dorfes. Schließlich liefen alle Wege zusammen und die Vier trafen sich wieder. Da tauchten drei maskierte Ninja auf. Einer von ihnen trug am Arm Senshis Stirnband, der andere sein Kurzschwert mit dem verzierten Schaft. Der dritte trug am Arm das gleiche rote Tuch wie Azura. Als er dies bemerkte, verkündete er, alleine gegen diesen Mann zu kämpfen. Dann blieben zurück. Nun nahmen ihre Gegner die Masken ab. Es handelte sich offensichtlich um einen Mann und eine Frau. Shimaru eröffnete den Kampf wieder mit einem Gokakyu, aber der Mann spieh blaues Feuer gegen die Kunst, das diese absorbierte und als großer Ball auf die Chunin zuflog. Shimaru aktivierte das Sharingan und holte die ausgeleerte Elementar-Schriftrolle-Feuer heraus, um die Kunst einzufangen. Doch die Rolle verbrannte einfach, aber immerhin gewannen die anderen so zeit auszuweichen. Der Mann, den die Frau nun Kaiubi nannte, aktivierte nun ein blaues Hosenka, das Shimaru vergeblich versuchte zu kopieren. Doch mit der Elementar-Schriftrolle-Erde konnte er die Kunst wenigstens bremsen. Auch wenn das gestein schmolz oder zerbröckelte, konnten die Konoha-Nin ausweichen. Da beschwor Nito die Kröte Gamakiri mit dem Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Diese schoss ein Suiton: Mizurappa auf den Gegner, der mit weiterem blauen Feuer antwortete, das das Wasser verdampfen ließ und Gamakiri so verletzte, das sie wieder verschwand. Doch nun war Kaibui abgelenkt und wurde beinahe von Raiton: Shuriken getroffen, aber der parierte ebenfalls mit Raiton. Doch Shimaru drang somit nur vor und ging mit Konoha-Senpu in den Nahkampf über. Er wurde zwar zurückgeworfen, hatte aber über Berührung ein Genjutsu ausgelöst. Also schlug Sara ihm mit voller Kraft in den Bauch. Er war zunächst benommen und plötzlich griff seine Frau mit Doton an. Saras Beine wurden von Erd-Speeren durchbohrt. Mit einem seichten Genjutsu linderte Shimaru die Schmerzen, sodass sie sich selbst heilen konnte. Dann griff er mit Raiton an, um die Doton-Künstlerin zu besiegen, die aber mit Futon konterte. Daraufhin griff er mit Katon an, sodass er der Suiton-Anwort ausweichen musste. Doch er elektrisierte das Wasser und konnte ihr so einen heftigen Schlag verpassen. Da rannte Nito begleitet von einem Kagebushin an, die zusammen ein Rasengan formten. Doch der Kagebushin wurde von 10 anfliegenden Senbons zerstört, als er selbst von den ausgefahrenen Haaren der Frau festgehalten wurde. Aber er entlud die Kunst, um sich zu befreien und sie zurückzuschleudern. Shimaru griff an, aber die Haare schlugen ihn weg. Mit einem neuen Doton-Angriff wurde Sara erneut verletzt. Kaiubi war mittlerweile entkommen. Nun flogen die Haare rund um dessen Frau. Nito und sein Rasenbo wurden abgewehrt und schmerzhaft weggeschleudert. Also nutzte Shimaru seine beste Kunst, um durchzudringen: das Chidori. Er druchbohrte die Haarpracht und die zugehörige Frau. Leider machte dies eine Befragung unmöglich. Aber er konnte Nito heilen und dann Sara bei der Heilung helfen, da er ihr Shousen-Jutsu längst kopiert hatte. Dann kam Azura zurück und alle hofften, man könne wenigstens seinen Gegner befragen zu können. Doch dieser hatte nach verlorenem Kampf Selbstmord begangen. Da tauchte ein Ninja auf und verkündete, den jungen Uchiha getötet zu haben, er zeigte sogar ein blutiges Hemd. Aber Shimaru wurde so wütend, dass er diesen Shinobi tötete. Tatsächlich war er ein Getsu-Nin gewesen. Also kehrten sie zurück und berichteten von den Ereignissen. Die Team-Mitglieder mussten ihr aufgebrauchtes Chakra erneuern und ihre letzten Wunden heilen lassen. Die zehn Sterne Tsutaka, der Präsident des Landes, hatte eine scheinbar unbesiegbare Truppe aus zehn exzellenten Pfau-Künstlern zusammengestellt. Doch Yugi trat ihnen alleine gegenüber. Seine Aura aus Reibi-Chakra verschwand nun aber. Stattdessen wurde seine eigene Haut tief schwarz, nur mit einem silbrigen Glanz, und er hatte die Fähigkeiten des Bijuu angenommen. Somit erschuf er viele Hände, die alle Meiton besaßen, die das Chakra der gegnerischen Künste absorbierten und als blaues Feuer, das den Hoshi-Nin psycische Qualen zufügte, bis sie von Yamiton verschlungen wurden. Der Präsident hingegen griff mit Futon-Geschossen an. Doch Yugi wich aus, ging in den Nahkampf und nutzte die thumb|326px|Die aktuelle Kartegroße Kraft, die ihm der Bijuu verlieh. Dann fing er den Gegner in seinem Genjutsu. Er rechnete damit, das dieser nur noch schwarz sah, docht stattdessen wurde er selbst getroffen. Tsutaka schien gegen Genjutsu immun zu sein. In seiner Verwunderung musste Yugi weiteres Futon einstecken. Doch mit Hilfe von Yamiton konnte er den Gegner schwächen um mit Mokuton töten. Doch statt zusammenzubrechen schien sich der besiegte Gegner aufzulösen. Tatsächtlich flog seine Haut als Fetzen ab, genau wie seine Kleidung. Darunter befand sich Onimaru, Yugis ehemalier Team-Kamerad und bester Freund. Er konnte, wie Yugi bemerkte, in Feinde "schlüpfen" und ihre Körper und vor allem Künste benutzen. Diese Kunst hatte Yugi auch zum Kimera no Jutsu inspirert, mit dem er die Kekkei-Genkais stahl. Damit hatte er auch Senshis Sharingan gestohlen. Der von Shimaru am Ende der Mission ermordete Jonin hatte die zehn Shinobi angeheuert. Einer starb gegen Senshi, zwei gegen sein Team, um sie vom eigentlichen Angriff abzulenken. Doch Kaiubi konnte ihn besiegen. Dies war insofern ironisch, als dass Yugi auch nach Kaiubis Enton thumb|left|Sharingan suchte. Seine Frau, der ehemalige Ninja-Wächter des Daimyos, damals ein Kollege von Azura, und vier Taijutsu-Künster fielen gegen das Such-Team, das der Ansicht war, den "Fall" gelöst zu haben. Dieses Sharingan aktivierte Yugi nun also, um es mit Onimaru aufnehmen zu können. Er konnte doch mit Genjutsus punkten, das letzte war nun von Onimaru erfunden worden, weshalb er es wohl sofort überwunden hatte. Nach erfolgreichem Kampf zog er sich zurück, ließ seine Truppen kämpfen und lieferte Kiyugeki die Leiche. Kurz darauf wurde der Stern aus Hoshi gestohlen, wiederum kurz bevor das Dorf von Yamis truppen umschlossen wurde. Akahoshis riesiges Chakra-Ungeheuer, das er aus Stern-Chakra erschaffen hatte, hätte fast große Teile des Heeres mit einem Schlag vernichtet, aber Yomai benutzte Yamiton: Oni no Jutsu, einen riesigen Teufel aus Finsternis, der nicht nur Akahoshi tötete, sondern auch das Dorf verwüstete, bis man kapitulierte. Der vergebliche Ansturm Gleichzeitig hatte Taki das Haken-Reich angegriffen als die scheinbar unüberwindbare Mauer also mit Suiton angegriffen wurde, schoss man Kugeln dagegen, die mit Doton-Chakra gefüllt waren und das Suiton aufhoben. Dann wurden Explosions-Geschosse genutzt, um die Angreifen zu töten. In einem zweiten Anlauf versuchte man es mit zwei Suiryudans, aber es wurden nur mehr Doton-Geschosse benutzt. Dann griffen auch noch Haki-Nin an und vertrieben die Angreifer endgültig. Die neue Verfassung Man kam nun überein, dass das "Gouvernement Hoshi" seinen eigenen Gouvaneur wählen durfte. Er sollte einem Fürsten vom Rang her entsprechen aber für eine Übergangszeit weniger Rechte haben. Allerdings sollte er nach Ablauf einer durch die Niederlage des Landes begründeten Frist zu vollwertiger Macht aufsteigen, bis auf die Militärische. Hoshis Truppen sollten Bundestruppen sein, um Aufstände und Abspaltungen zu verhindern. Da das Land allerdings trotzdem eher integriert als unterworfen wurde, nannte man sich nun das "Nachtreich", bestehend aus Hoshi-Gana, dem Einflussbereich von Hoshi-Gakure und Tsuki-Gana, dem Einflussbereich von Getsu-Gakure. Diese Grenze verlief allerdings nicht exakt entlang der alten Grenze. Getsu blieb Hauptstadt. Ende des Waldes Als der Daimyo von Hi no Kuni eine Stadt in der Nähe der Grenze zum Wald-Reich besuchte, wurde diese plötzlich von einem riesigen Baum-Menschen angegriffen, einer Spezialität des Senyui-Clans. Gleichzeitig musste der Daimyo gegen einen maskierten Mokuton-Künster kämpfen und wurde nach einer Niederlage entführt, während die 12 Ninja-Wächter von jeweils einem Mokubushin abgelenkt wurde, dessen Gesichtszüge Charakterlos waren und dessen Holz bei Verletzungen einfach nachwuchs. Dann brach auch der Baum-Mensch zusammen und aus seinem Inneren stieg ein ebenfalls maskierter Shinobi, der auch verschwand. Später verkauften sie die Geisel an einen General des Holz-Reiches, der sich mit dem Löse-Geld zur Ruhe setzen wollte.thumb|350px|Die aktuelle Karte Die Nacht expandiert Yugi ordnete als ersten Akt des neu gegründeten Reiches eine Expansion an. Gemeinsame Truppen marschierten ins Clan-Reich, das aufgrund der aggressiven Außen-Politik keine Verbündeten mehr hatte. Als die Truppen der Nacht schnell vorgerückt waren und Yugi auf der Festung des Daimyo auftauchte, kapitulierte dieser, nahm aber die gleichen Rechte wie der Gouvaneur von Hoshi-Gana in Anspruch. Sein Kazo-Gana konnte er also weiterhin regieren. Nun Kriege unterhalb der Clans waren nun streng untersagt. Die anderen Reiche wurden nun aber misstrauisch, weil sie diese rasante Expansion erkannten und das Verschwinden von Kekkei-Genkais bemerkten, weshalb man sich nun zurückhielt. Der Plan der Schlange Kiyugekis Plan funktionierte perfekt. Nachdem der Daimyo entführt worden war und dies eindeutig vom Senyui-Clan ausgeführt worden war, verdächtigte man logischerweise das Wald-Reich. Natürlich handelte es sich bei den Angreifern um die wiederbelebten Modai und Mudai handelte, die Kiyugeki geschickt hatte. Nun erklärte Konoha Hana den Krieg, was sie ausreichend schwächte, dass Oto weiter expandieren konnte, ohne zu viel Aufwand zu betreiben. Die Vernichtung des Reiches wurde sogar noch beschleunigt, indem Kumo ebenfalls eingriff, um den neuen Verbündeten zu unterstützen. Somit konnte Oto dem Feind sofort den Krieg erklären, sah sich sogar dazu gezwungen, um genügend Gebiete zu erhalten. Der andere Bruder Nachdem Mobito Uchiha sein Team getötet hatte, stellte Shimaru seinen Cousin. Nach einem Schlagabtausch mit Katon und sogar manchen Raiton-Künsten gingen sie zu einem Genjutsu-Duell über. Da sie auch hier ebenbürtig waren, griff Shimaru mit dem Chidori an. Aber Mobito war auch anwesend als Shimaru dieses kopiert hatte und verwendete die selbe Kunst. Als die beiden Jutsus aufeinander getroffen waren, wurden die Shinobi weggeschleudert. Tränen liefen über beide Gesichter, da sie beide an das traumatische Ereignis erinnert wurden, bei dem Shimarus Vater von den Anbu ermordet worden war. Dieser hatte die beiden Jungen sogar zum Kampf gezwungen. Beide waren durch diesen Kampf und die ganze Flucht eng zusammengeschweißt worden. Zumal die Senju Shimarus Bruder ermordet hatten und Mobito den Bruder zurücklassen musste, weshalb sie den vermissten Bruder mit dem jeweils anderen ersetzten. Nach einem kurzen Fernkampf ging man also zu Taijutsu über, bis sie sich wieder mit Ninjutsu bekämpften. Als sie einen Gleichstand feststellten, aktivierte Mobito plötzlich das Mangekyu-Sharingan. thumb|left|320px|Die aktuelle KarteDieses hatte er durch die Auslöschung seines Teams erhalten. Er entfachte ein Amaterasu auf Shimarus Oberkörper und legte ihn in Tsukuyomi. Dann löschte er das schwarze Feuer, versprach Shimaru im Genjutsu aber, ihn bei der nächsten Begegnung zu töten. Er hinterließ sein durchgestrichenes Stirnband und die blutbefleckten seiner Teamkameraden auf Shimarus Brandwunde und verschwand aus Konoha. Das Ende des Waldes Also wurde das Wald-Reich von drei Seiten angegriffen. Das ohnehin geschwächte Land hielt nicht lange Stand und bald standen zwei Großmächte vor den Toren von Hana-Gakure. Hanai wusste, dass er nicht gegen die Gegner ihn sogar mit Dämon besiegen könnten, weshalb er ihn versiegelte und einem Vertauten übergab. Er brachte es in die Bibliothek des Blitz-Weisen. Dariyu, der General der Kumo-Truppen, selbst aus dem Jonin-Rat, trat gegen den Kane an. Mit den schwarzen Blitzen konnte er das Doton durchdringen, es wurde durch das Suiton geleitet und er konnte sogar das Mokuton durchdringen. Damit tötete er Hanai. Der Shouten von Hirohito aus Kumo zerstörte das Dorf. Auch die Hauptstadt wat zerstört worden und Anbus hatten den Daimyo getötet. Andere Funktionäre fielen ebenfalls Attentaten zum Opfer. Nach der militärischen Niederlage und der Tötung aller Eliten, auch der Zerstörung der Machtzentren und dem Leid der Zivilbevölkerung war das Reich zu Grunde gegangen. Die Sieger des Krieges nahmen sich also die von ihnen besetzen Gebiete. Die großen Kriege Nun griff Suna die Ostküste des Kohle-Reiches an. Dieses wehrte sich sofort und Konoha drohte eindringlich und forderte klar, dies zu unterlassen. Als sogar Mienen zerstört wurden, erklärte Konoha Suna den Krieg. Kumo war mit der Bündnishilfe eher zögerlich, da es sich bei Konohas Initiative um Hilfe für ein Land handelte, mit dem man nicht verbündet war und nicht um eigene Interessen, abgesehen vielleicht von der Versorungn mit Montan-Gütern. Gleichzeitig griff ein Oinin-Team aber auch die Insel Uzu an, um sie in den Besitz von Kiri zu bringen. Dieses Mal griff Kumo sofort ein und erhoffte sich nun auch Besetzungen auf einer Insel. Aus Solidarität erklärte man nun auch Suna den Krieg. Suna und Kiri verbündeten sich nun zweckmäßig und kurzweilig, um dieses Bündnis bekämpfen zu können. Um einen Weltkrieg zu verhindern berief der Tsushikage nun aber eine Kage-Konferrenz im Eisen-Reich ein. Nachdem ein Gast, der allen außer Imufe und den Kage unbekannt bleiben wollte, einen gewagten Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte, wurde eine Konferrenz aller Kane und eine für alle Daimyos einberufen. Eboshi und Shimai besuchten beide Treffen. Die internationale Organisation Der Nori-Clan aus dem Insel-Reich bot an, unabhängig zu werden und eine internationale Organisation (IO) zu gründen, die ein noch festzulegendes internationales Recht vertreten sollte und vor allem einen Weltkrieg zu verhindern bestimmt war. Die behördliche Leitung sollte der Kimu-Clan aus dem Eisen-Reich übernehmen, die repräsentative Leitung der Nori-Clan, der dann auch ins Eisen-Reich umziehen würde. Die Lenkung würden die Großmächte übernehmen, alle Mitgliedsstaaten sollten allerdings ein gewisses Maß an Mitbestimmung und vor allem eine exekutive Funktion erhalten. Der Präsident der Welt sollte die formelle Spitze sein und den Willen der gesamten Bevölkerung repräsentieren. Nach großen Wahlkreisen sollte das internationale Parlament gewählt werden, das ihm zuarbeitet und ihn wählt. Seine Funktion wäre eine Akzeptanz unter der Bevölkerung und die Manifestation des Willens der gesammten Welt, zudem brauchte die Organisation ein Oberhaupt und das sollte nicht durch irgendwelche Nationen oder Clans bestimmt werden, da er für die ganze Welt allgemeingültig sein musste. Die Reaktion Sofort erhob das Insel-Reich Einspruch und versuchte deutlich, dem entgegenzuwirken. Sie wollten den Nori-Clan nicht verlieren und profitierten von Kriegen zwischen den Großmächten, da sie International Kolonien aufbauen wollten und bei zu großer Schwächung eines Landes auf den neuen Großmacht-Status hofften, um endlich an allen Meeren die Vorherrschaft zu besitzen. Doch Iwa war ein starker Verfächter des Bundes und bald schloss sich Konoha an. Oto und Getsu wiederum waren dagegen, genau wie Kusa und Taki. Doch Haki wiederum zählte sich zu den starken Befürwortern, war man doch nur an Frieden für das eigene Land interessiert. Nachdem Kane und Daimyos diskutiert und für die Organisation abgestimmt hatten, fällten die Kage die entgültige Entscheidung. Die akzeptierten den Vorschlag und somit wurde die Internationale Organisation, die IO, ins Leben gerufen. Kapitel 2 Seit dieser Konferrenz verging ein ganzes Jahr. Kategorie:Gosedai